Gold in gloved hands
by Arlome
Summary: Between the gloved fingers of a jewelsmith, slips a shower of golden strands. They cover the thighs, the stomache, they cover the arms and they are dearer to the jewelsmith's soul than any precious stone...GlorfindelOC. ON HIATUS FOR RE-WRITE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **All, besides the OC's, belongs to the Great Professor Tolkien. I have just borrowed the characters and places for a little while…

**The background to the story: **At the beginning this story was meant to be a sequel to the fic "The Risingsun of Lindon" but then I suddenly came to my senses after reading one of the most hilarious fanfics in my life and realized that the story contained a shameless Mary-Sue, which embarrassed me to no end.I have deleted that story to my great delightand this story became a one on it's own, that is why a background is needed.

Arnatur was the son of Celebrimbor, the maker of the Three and the grandson of Feanor, and so was the son of the Lord of Eregion, or Hollin as men call it. When the city was laid waste and Celebrimbor slain, Arnatur fled together with the remnant of the Noldor and Elrond Half-Elven and found the refuge of Imladris, there he lived until the days of the Last Alliance.

On the way to Mordor the hosts of Gil-galad and Elendil stopped at Imladris where more Elven soldiers gathered to fight Sauron and his evil minions, Arnatur among them.

On one of the nights somebody asked the High King who governed Lindon while he was away at battle and Gil-galad laughed. "I am not troubled for my Kingdom, My good Elf" he said, "For a Lady wise and fair as _Tuile_ sits on my throne and keeps trouble at bay. She is of my kin and as close to me as only a sister might be. Her grandmother was Irime, or Lalwen as she was best known, sister to King Fingolfin, who had went into exile with her Brother for he was dear to her. I fear not, Lindon is in most gentle hands"

Arnatur, that sat near by and heard the tale, fell in love with the image of the Lady and swore that were he to stay alive and survive the battle he would go to Lindon and set eyes upon the fair maiden.

When the war ended, Gil-galad fell into shadow and Arnatur came back wounded, but alive, he asked leave of Elrond as he healed and set out for Lindon, indeed finding there the Lady of his reveries who grieved together with her people for the loss of their King. There Arnatur spent twenty years until Yare's heart at last turned to him and he wedded her, thus becoming the Lord of Lindon. The story begins at the birth of their Firstborn Fea, who is the heroin of the story.This fic deals with the story of her life and the Love she shares with The Golden one (a.k.a Glorfindel

Now, dear readers, if you are not yet weary out of your wits from the background, do proceed to the story, I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes:**

Yes, I can assure you, Irime is indeed a canon characterYou may look her up in: "Morgoth's Ring" and** "**The Peoples of Middle Earth** " **

All the Elvish in this Story is Quenya, unless my OC's speak with an Elf or someone else who does not use this language. In those cases it shall be Sindarin or the common tongue. You may find the translation to the words in Quenya at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter One**

**Year 100 of the Third Age, Imladris.**

"What if something goes amiss?"

The Lord of Lindon was pacing to and fro, wringing his hands in great anxiety and anticipation. He was not clad in his usual Robes that swept the floor with much grace, but in a simple red tunic and black leggings. The Lord, if to say the truth, hoped that he would be admitted to the room, which's doors now stood shut before him, but an annoyed glance from the midwife when he sought entry proved him otherwise.

"Arnatur, be at ease. It is naught but a natural process. Indeed, a painful one, but still-" the words of Master Elrond were cut by yet another agonized moan from within the chamber and he fell silent. This did not help the Lord of Imladris at all for his troubled friend was even more nervous and terrified now than he ever been.

With a frustrated sigh Arnatur son of Celebrimbor landed in his seat. He placed his elbows on his thighs in a way that could provide his head the support of his strong hands and heaved.

"_A taura Manwe_!" he cried "_Si na nwalme_!"

Glorfindel, who was standing by the door and wincing at each yelp of pain that irrupted from within the chamber, made his way to sit by the Lord of Lindon.

"_Nildo-nin_" he said and softly placed his hand on the other Elf's shoulder "I know that it is hard, but pray, as Elrond requested, be at ease, all shall be well."

Arnatur lifted his head and tried to smile at the Golden Elf, his eyes shone with fear and his lips were parted slightly by a worried breath. He nodded firmly and hung his head.

Glorfindel stood up and returned to the door. He leaned his head against the wooden layer and closed his eyes. Both Elf Lords followed his moves with worry. The Golden One breathed deeply and sighed.

"It is nearly time" he said peacefully.

Arnatur shifted uneasily in his seat.

"How do you know?" he asked, his tone filled with plead.

Glorfindel opened his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Yare's breathing becomes more ragged, more troubled and unsteady, I can hear it through the door, it means that the contractions are very frequent and strong."

Arnatur opened his mouth to say something, but in that very instant a loud cry had ravished the silence and demanded the attention of all. His eyes widened and a broad, relieved smile decorated his lips. He jumped from his seat, as did Elrond, and faced Glorfindel, who was grinning at him serenely.

"_Almare ar Alasse, Atar_" he whispered and bowed his head.

"_Nolwe ar vanesse, Heru_" smiled Elrond and clasped his shoulder.

"_Kuluva oore ar poika fea_" mumbled he himself, as he blinked and inhaled deeply.

The heavy doors opened easily before his gentle hands and Arnatur, hesitatingly, walked in.

On the bed, weary but happy, lay his beautiful wife. She was holding a little bundle in her hands and smiling.

"My dear one" she said with a tired but yet content voice "you look as if it was you who had born and birthed a child, are you well? But come now, have a look at your daughter…"

His eyes brightened and filled with tears of happiness and pride.

"A daughter…" he said and set by his wife, embracing her with one arm "_melda_…"

He looked at the face of the little babe that lay peacefully in Yare's arms. Her eyes shone with silvery- gray light and color, and the hair that crowned her little head was raven.

"She has your eyes, my love, and your hair. Look! Even the mouth is yours!"

Arnatur closed his eyes and smiled happily. He brushed his lips upon Yare's forehead, and then bent his head to capture her mouth with a long, soft and passionate kiss.

"Thank you, …" he whispered in her ear "I love you so. Both of you"

His wife laughed quietly and relaxed in his arms.

"As we love you…"

Arnatur reached out and caressed the tiny cheek with one finger.

"Do you wish to hold her?"

He turned to Yare and smiled.

"Aye…"

And so his daughter had been placed in his arms. She was his firstborn, his beauty, his precious jewel.

"Kurwen…" he whispered.

"Crafty maiden…indeed she will be" said Yare and sighed, "you have chosen a beautiful name".

"Have you chosen one…?" he asked and turned to look at her. He noticed that his wife was smiling smugly.

"Aye, I have".

"Well…?" he asked and arched his eyebrows

Yare laughed and indicated towards the door.

"What about our dear friends? I am sure they wish to see our child…"

Arnatur rose to his feet and returned Kurwen to her mother. He walked to the doors and opened them, inviting sunlight and Elf Lords to enter.

"Lady Yare, your beauty shines bright, even after such efforts" smiled Elrond and walked in.

"Thank you My Lord" she laughed and sighed "efforts indeed…"

When the three Elf Lords were sited around her and the newborn babe was introduced to all, Yare decided to let them know of the Mother Name she had picked for her daughter.

"I have named her Fea. For her spirit is bright and strong" she said and smiled at the sleeping infant "and by her spirit and skill she will be known best".

After a moment of silence she looked at them once more "Master Elrond, husband, may I converse with the Lord Glorfindel in private?"

Elrond and Arnatur exchanged surprised glances and nodded. With slight bows and a soft kiss from Arnatur upon his wife's forehead, they left the chamber, Glorfindel, who was even more confused than the other two Elves, remained silent in his seat.

"What think you of my daughter, Golden One?"

Glorfindel did not answer for a while as thoughts and foretelling filled his mind.

"She will be beautiful, Lady, very beautiful. And she shall be wise and strong. Her hands shall be the hands of a true Noldo, blessed with craft and skill. This child, this fair Lady, shall be the end of me, though in what way, I cannot say…"

The Lady of Lindon smiled, relaxed into the pillows and held her newborn daughter tightly to her chest, saying nothing…

* * *

**Year 130 of the Third Age, Lindon.**

She climbed upon the great wooden carved chair that was so carefully leaned against the banister of the balcony and stood on her tiptoes, eagerly examining the beautiful gardens that had gracefully laid themselves before her like a devoted pat.

As always, the beauty of those gardens that decorated the palace, those green lawns that caught the eyes and teased the peace of the heart with their fairness, mesmerized her. She was ready to spend the whole afternoon observing them from above, standing on that stool that she borrowed from the entrance hall, and sighing in happiness. The truth was that she was never happy behind the golden bars of her cage that was so conveniently named the Royal Chamber of the young Lady, daughter of the high Elven Lord of Lindon. She was always seeking an opportunity to run out and chase after the butterflies or climb one of those big trees that taunted her with their height, and whenever she got such moments of gold she would use and spend them 'till the last drop, enjoying and savoring the sweet feeling of freedom.

Below her, talking loud enough to wake a drunken Troll from his motionless sleep, walked the head counselors of Her Father, Arcalimo and Failon, that were deeply engaged in a conversation about the development of Quenya through the time of the trees and on to the first age.

Fea rolled her eyes. Not only did they disturb her peace with their loud, excited cries about phonetics and accent but they also disturbed her with a boring discussion about languages that made her eyelids drop!

"My Lords!" she cried from above, making the two dark haired Elves jump with a start and look up "Fair day is it not?"

Arcalimo, that had recovered faster than his friend, smiled warmly at the little Elfling and cried back that the day was indeed fair.

"How are you faring, young Lady?" Failon, that had decided to join the company asked with his clear voice.

"I was looking at the gardens, Lord Failon, but they were not so deeply embroidered in my mid day dream, so it seems, for your wonderful discussion about Quenya penetrated into each cell of my body" she cried joyfully, causing the two Elf lords to blush.

"A…we beg your pardon, Lady Kurwen, for disturbing your reverie"

Fea frowned at the use of her Father- Name. She really disliked being called like this, and as her great, great grandsire Feanor, she wanted to be known by her Mother-Name.

"It is alright My Lords. I really do not mind-"

She was about to tell them that they really had done nothing wrong, and that their hands and conscience were clean but an urgent call from within the house made her gasp and swallow hard.

"I shall see you later Lords" she cried to the astonished Elves and jumped from the chair as the loud cries of her father filled the Palace.

"Kurwen! Daughter! Where is she?"

Fea was pulling the heavy chair after her, trying hard not to trip over her long dress, when strong hands literally swapped her of her feet and threw her in the air, catching her just in time.

"So here you are my little princess!" cried her _Atar_ as she embraced his neck "Where did you think you were taking this chair?"

She laughed and caressed his young face with her little hands "I was returning it to its rightful place in the entrance hall!"

Her _Atar_ smiled and kissed her nose, causing another fit of silvery giggles to emerge from the beautiful, little mouth of his lovely firstborn. He hugged her tightly and placed her down.

"I have a gift for you, _Atto_!" she cried and pulled at his robes that always made her laugh for they were as long as _Nana_'s garments. "Come to my chamber and I shall show you!"

Arnatur laughed as she led him to her rooms. "All right, my lovely one, but do not pull so hard, or I shall trip". To that she chuckled and threw her head back in amusement.

"But you cannot fall _Atto_! You are a graceful Elven Lord!"

As they entered the beautiful chamber she left his side and ran to her little escritoire, leaving him at the doorstep. Only a couple of minutes had passed before she returned, beaming with joy, holding a bundle in her hands. Arnatur knelt before his daughter and collected her in his hands.

"What is it that you bring me _yende_?" he asked as he caressed her back with gentle fingers. Fea unwrapped the little gift that she held in her arms, revealing a necklace made from a single silver wire and wee crimson jams that were embracing the strong string forcefully. The Lord of Lindon gasped and held the creation against the sunlight, admiring the game it played with the transparent gems.

"I made it all by myself _Atto_! Well…it is true that the Lord Erestor was the one to find the materials for this, but if you do not count that, then the work is all mine!" she cried gleefully, looking smugly at the admiring glances of her _Atar_.

"And what do we have here? What are my two most beloved Elves are doing without my company? It is not a conspiracy I hope!" the amused voice of the Lady of Lindon was heard as she came from behind them, touching the Lord's Shoulder with soft hands.

"My Love" said Arnatur as he rose to his feet and placed his arm around the waist of his Lady "look what our _yende_ had made" and to Fea's greatest satisfaction he had showed the gift to her _Nana_, who wore the same expression on her face as her Atar wore not so long ago.

"Have you made it all by yourself?" asked Yare as she knelt before the smug figure of the young lady of Lindon. Fea, who had decided to drop the subject of the materials aside, smiled with pleasure and nodded, accepting a tight embrace from her _Amme_. "Aye! All by myself!"

"One day" Yare had whispered in her hair "you will be a great craftswoman and a blacksmith my love, and all shall know you and your skill". Then she rose to her feet and held out her hand for her daughter to grab it. She decided that this night Fea should sleep with them.

"Come my lovely, you should rest, tomorrow we begin our long journey to the fair valley of Imladris".

Fea frowned but accepted the hand that was offered to her.

"I wish we could go visit Gondolin instead…"

To that both Arnatur and Yare laughed and shook their heads.

"Kurwen, little one, Gondolin is gone…" said her _Atar_ with a hint of grief in his voice "And Alas for the evil wars and oaths, we cannot look upon her beautiful walls, and gardens and people…"

Fea bowed her head in defeat and sighed, before raising her eyes to her _Amme_ with renewed hope.

"Will you tell me of The Golden haired one _Nana_? Will you tell me of Lord Glorfindel and the Balrog? Because of all the stories I like this one best! Will you nana? Please…"

Yare smiled and shared a knowing glance with her husband.

"Aye _yende_" she said as they reached their Chamber "I shall…"

Quenya translation:

_A taura Manwe, si na nwalme: _Oh mighty Manwe, this is torture

_Nildo-nin: _since it is Quenya and not Sindarin it means more "a friend for me" or "a friend to me" than "my friend".

_Almare ar Alasse, Atar: _Bliss and Joy, Father

_Nolwe ar vanesse, Heru: _Wisdom and beauty, Lord

_Kuluva oore ar poika fea: _Golden heart and pure spirit

_Melda: _beloved

_Yende:_ daughter

_Atto: _some affectionate form of father, like daddy.

_Amme: _mother

_Nana:_ some affectionate form of mother, like mommy.

_Tuile_: spring

Well…this is it! It's the first chapter! I really hope you liked it. It will be, most probably, rated R in future chapters.

Hmmm…you really do want to press that little button below, right…?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllo everybody! I am back! Much had passed in the last couple of years in which I haven't uploaded anything new (shame on me!). Well, I finished my army service (yes, in my country girls go to the army :)) and now I am an Archaeology student!!!

I'm sure you've had enough about me by now, so…enjoy!

P.s Erestor was Gil-Galad's friend and Adviser

Oh, and Tolkien owns them all (besides my OC's)! Please don't sue me!!!

**Chapter Two**

The day was bright and beautiful, the Blue Mountains shone with light and the snow on their peaks sprawled out lazily across their rocks. The breath of _Hrive_ still caressed the springs and the streams though the air begun to warm with the sunny days and many said that soon Anar would appear in all her glory. On this beautiful day, as the sparkling beads of light danced upon the smiling faces of the Lindonrim, the first journey of the young Lady Kurwen was to begin and the maids, who were even more excited then she was, were fussing around her with great enthusiasm.

"A! Look my Lady!" Cried Liriel, who was dancing around Fea with ribbons and gowns "Is not that dress beautiful?? Will you not wear it for the Journey?"

The little girl, who was standing on a high stool in the middle of all the commotion, rolled her eyes, noting that Liriel had clearly never been on a journey, and grabbed the hands of the surprised Elf-Maiden who was thrice her size, swaying slightly as she did.

"My Good Liriel" she said and laughed, "I shall not wear this dress or any other that you have offered me."

The Maid frowned and parted her lips in anguish.

"Are you sure, little one? Not even this beautiful gown?" she said and indicated at one of the many dresses that now lay on the bed. Fea shook her head and smiled. She jumped from the stool and made her way to the big, wooden wardrobe, occasionally pushing gently through the crowd of maids that her Atar had sent into her chambers.

"No, not even that beautiful gown" she said as she opened the closet "I shall wear…this one!"

Fea stood before the many dresses that were lifelessly hanging before her and pointed at a simple, white garment. It had no beads entwined into it, no silver leaves, or golden flowers embroidered upon it. It only had a thick silver belt that would most likely hang loosely on the slim waist of the beautiful daughter of Lord Arnatur and Lady Yare.

'Why do they even keep it here, I wonder" thought Liriel to her self as she wrinkled her nose and sighed.

"But, but Lady Kurwen…it is so simple…"

A single fit of laughter was all that was needed to make the astonished maids smile once more.

"Aye, it is. And that is why I wish to wear it. I am going on a journey, my good Liriel, not to a ball!"

With another heavy sigh the Maiden helped the Elfling to get into the garment, which looked, as she expected, not so flattering to her young Lady's size. The folds of the dress were too long, and the belt was rather gracing her thighs then her waist, but Lady Kurwen seemed to like it very much, and that was the most important thing.

A little hand stopped hers when she sought to entwine a golden ribbon in the silky raven hair, and a pair of Silver eyes gazed into her own.

"Nay Liriel, no ribbons".

The frustrated Maiden collapsed on a chair nearby with a heave.

"Why not…?" she asked with a cracked voice.

The Elfling exhaled loudly and came to stand by her side as she took her hand in hers.

"I do not wish to, my good one. But I shall wear a circlet if that will please you."

The Maiden smiled wearily and pulled the little girl into a tight embrace. When she let her go she signaled to one of the other maids to bring forth a beautiful silver circlet that was made by the Lord himself as a present for his daughter on her last Begetting day. As she placed it upon the brow of the young Lady she smiled once more and kissed her forehead with great affection, for the little one was so dear to her heart that she allowed her self to be less courteous with her then needed, a thing that Kurwen accepted with great joy, for she disliked formality.

"You are very beautiful, My Lady". Liriel whispered to her and cupped her cheek in her palm. The little girl smiled and placed her little fingers upon the ones of the maiden and whispered back:

"Thank you Liriel, but please, enough with the formality, call me by my name".

And with those words she ran outside to the stables, leaving the maids in her chamber.

Ringing laughter filled the chilly air as Fea ran and ran. The beautiful gardens that she beheld yesterday were embracing her with their fairness and caressing her little feet. Her Amme allowed her to visit the stables and look for Calimo, the horse they were to ride and the little Elf maid had been waiting all morning for this particular moment.

As she neared the stables she caught the faint sound of soft singing emerging from within. She stilled for a moment and hearkened, deciding that the song was the fairest she had ever heard. Quietly Fea crept into the stables only to discover Lord Erestor tending to his horse, who was affectionately nibbling on the Elf Lord's ear.

"My Lady, are you stalking me?"

Fea neared the Elf, who was by now facing her with a sad smile, and shook her head.

"Nay my Lord, I would not dream of such a thing! You have sang so fairly and I did not wish to interrupt…Lord Erestor, why are you so sad?"

The Elf lord sighed and sat on his heels before the Elfling, so that she could look into his eyes.

"I Leave today" he said, his lovely voice barely above a whisper.

Fea frowned and looked away, nodding. After a moment of silence she looked at the bowed head of the kind Elf and shook her own.

"You miss the High King Dearly, do you not? That is why you leave…"

Erestor, wide eyed, looked into the face of the lovely child before him. He was always astonished by the mature state of mind of the Elfling and always considered this gift of strong wits as a compensation for her little size from the Valar. Indeed, in the age when Elflings were beginning to show signs of growth, Fea stayed small and fragile, much to the immense surprise of all, for her parents both were not deprived in height.

Slowly Erestor nodded and sighed.

"Aye…I do"

Quite suddenly she fell on his neck, embracing him tightly, as the strong hands of the surprised Lord held her small form.

"I wish you would not leave, my dear Lord Erestor, you are my only friend…"

Honored, puzzled and in some strange a way relieved and content, The Elf Lord gazed into the deep eyes of the young Lady and smiled.

"Please, Lady Kurwen, call me Erestor, simply Erestor".

The little girl straightened up and smiled back, placing a small hand on the broad shoulder.

"And you, friend, call me Fea…"

Erestor marveled at the force that words possessed. He marveled at the sensation a simple phrase could inflict upon a person. He himself was a lover of words, of tales and ancient scrolls. For him words were the ultimate bliss as one might find so much in them, both happiness and grief. He marveled at the feeling that passed through him as the young Lady spoke and felt immense and utter Love for her, for she was as dear to him as a daughter might be to her father. A friend, she said he was, her only friend, and that made him honored and glad.

"Would you like to ride with me, little one?" he asked and her face brightened.

"Aye" she cried and laughed, "I do!"

"Very Well then" Erestor said, getting up and offering a hand to Fea who gladly grabbed it "let us get ready for our greatest adventure!"

And as they got further away from the stables and conversed merrily, He could not help but feel a little pang of pain in his heart, a little contraction of the muscles, for some part in him, the one that did not grieve for Gil-Galad, that was not grave but merry and blissful, the part that loved this child that held his hand beyond the measure of words, was now saying farewell to the lovely Elfling and leaving this land never to return…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None! I own none! None I tell you! Except, of course, my very own, my precious, characters :)

A/N: Thank you, thank you and thank you again for the lovely reviews that you've sent me! I am so very flattered…

And now, let the chapter begin!

**Chapter three**

On the twenty fifth day of spring, when the lazy sun stretched out her long golden fingers to tickle each flower and tree, Imladris awoke to the sound of silver horns and the soft ringing of bells.

As the Lindonrim crossed the little wooden bridge that led to the lovely gardens of the Last Homely House, Fea's spirit was mounting some unseen stairs towards eternal bliss. Such was her feeling when she swallowed greedily with her eyes every single leaf and rock, every mountain, every little stream that they crossed on their long journey. Being the little girl that she was, she thought that nothing, never again, not until the world ends, could match the ethereal sensation that coursed through her tiny body at that lovely moment.

The Last Homely house was unlike anything else she ever witnessed. It was broad, made of stone and polished marble. Columns, arches, great wooden doors, curtains of the finest silk! Beautiful gardens surrounded that enchanting house; stables with the finest horses, she fancied, that were bred in Middle Earth…

At the top of the stairs leading to that fabulous place stood four tall figures. There were two men and two women, obviously related to each other in some way for they went down to greet them in pairs. Later on, when all were introduced Fea understood that these were the Lords Celeborn and Elrond Half-Elven and the Ladies Galadriel and Celebrian who was presently with child on such an advance stage that she could barely walk.

When all were properly greeted, Arnatur turned to smile at Lord Elrond.

"Elrond, my dear old friend, "he said" I have heard that you are in a dire need of a sharp adviser. Erestor, on whom I forgo with much pain, has offered his help on the matter. "

To that Erestor, who hasn't uttered a single word since they arrived, though Fea knew that he was well acquainted with the Lords and Ladies, bowed low and put a hand upon his chest.

Lord Elrond smiled heartily.

"So I see that you finally found a replacement for me!"

That voice, which was completely new to Fea's ears, made her skin crawl in a delicious sort of way. As she turned to her left, to see from whence it came, she was nearly blinded by the golden light that surrounded the owner of that eerie voice. It took her quite the time to make out eyes, lips and the lines of a beautiful face in that heavenly blur, and when she did she realized that that man, whom she had never seen before, was so well known to her being that it could not be the first time she has set her eyes upon him.

Yet she could not place him in the right chamber in her memory that he had conquered. She knew that it had to do with something that she loved, something to do with-

"A! Glorfindel!" called out her amme, sending shivers down Fea's spine "how fare you, dear friend? The last time we met seems like many eons ago! You remember Kurwen, surely, though you have seen her in smaller proportions then"

Glorfindel smiled and crouched near the mesmerized Elfling.

"How could I forget?! How fare you, Lady?"

Fea swallowed, understood that this man in front of her was the one she has been hearing tales of for the past thirty years, cleared her throat and bowed as she was taught.

"I do marvelously well, My Lord" she cried" does this day find you in good spirits?"

The golden haired elf laughed in amassment, looking up at her parents.

"Indeed it does" he said and returned his gaze to her "when I last set my eyes upon you, you were just born into this world, how fair and witty you have become, young one"

Blood rushed to Fea's face and she smiled.

The Lady Galadriel was looking at the little girl, who seemed to her too small and fragile for an elf child, with great curiosity. This tiny body contained a great spirit, she could tell, and that fact seemed to disturb her in some way. The Lady was suddenly reminded of a loathsome uncle she once had and who was now, Thank the Valar, blissfully dead.

"My dear Yare" said the ruler of the Golden Wood "As I look at her now, I understand that she greatly resembles…Feanor" she spat out the name with difficulty "I can see the same features in her lovely, little face".

She could feel her Amme tense against her and the grip of her hand on Fea's shoulder tightened.

As she found out later, being compared to the bringer of doom upon all the Noldor, though he was indeed the craftiest of them all, was not a good thing.

Glorfindel shook his fair head and smiled.

"Nay, My Lady" he spoke in a soft voice" It is not Feanor she resembles, but the White Lady Aredhel, sister to my once beloved Lord and friend. Can you not see how alike they are?"

Galadriel sighed and looked at Glorfindel with disbelief.

"My good Lord, I must disagree. Lady Aredhel was completely different all together. For one thing, she was very tall, even in childhood…"

Lady Celebrian, who took pity upon the little girl and had enough of that torment, understood exactly how to save the situation. She winked at Fea and started fanning her face with her hand and taking deep breaths. Lord Elrond, being the Healer that he was, took notice of it immediately.

"My dear, are you well?"

"A, I do not think so, my love" she said panting "I would like to have some water".

Erestor rushed inside the house immediately to ask for full goblet, Galadriel was stroking her daughter's hair with much tenderness, Celeborn was patting her hand and Elrond was trying to convince her to breathe slowly. Celebrian, satisfied that her plan worked, straitened up and brushed everyone away.

"Thank you for your care, I feel much batter already" she said and winked again at Fea who was smiling widely. At that exact moment Erestor appeared, holding a silver goblet in his hands. He seemed very confused when the Lady passed by him with much grace and did not even reach for the goblet. Erestor looked at the rest of the company, who looked even more surprised that he was, shrugged and drank the cool water himself.

Elrond sighed and turned to his guests.

"You must be weary and hungry, my friends. You shall rest and dine and then we shall talk together in the Hall of Fire".

And with these words they all went inside the house, leaving Fea to wonder by herself in the enchanting gardens, running around the trees, singing at the top of her voice. She did not know that at the top of the stairs, leaning against one of the columns, stood Glorfindel of Imladris, once Glorfindel of Gondolin, and his tired heart filled with joy.

"Bring me some hot water, and some clean cloths! A bit of wine will help us too…"

When Fea awoke earlier and found the entire household on their feet, she could not have guessed what was going on. It was the middle of the night and the moon was big and round outside her window when she climbed out of her bed, in her nightgown, and ran to the door and opened it. Outside she finally caught one anxious maiden, out of many, who was running with some towels in her hands.

"I beg your pardon, what is going on?" she asked the dismayed maid.

"Ai, it is our lady Celebrian, her time has come! Now, pray, forgive me, little one, I am at a hurry" and with these words she ran away.

Now her Amme was taking control of the frenzy. She was a very skilled midwife and all the Elflings of Lindon were born into her loving hands. She those very hands in a small basin that stood inside the room that was especially prepared for the occasion and went to the bed where lay Celebrian, breathing hard.

"How do you fare, Dear one?" she asked in a tender voice.

Celebrian looked up and tried to smile.

"I…am...well" she said with much labor "I am well"

Yare smiled kindly and caressed her silver hair.

"Good" she said "Do not fret; I do believe it will not take too long. All shall be over by midday"

There came a knock upon the door, followed by two maids that carried hot water, clean cloths and some of Elrond's wine. Yare thanked them, took a few sips, and bowed but not before she asked them to call for her daughter.

"I wish Kurwen to be well learned in the art of midwifery" she explained to Celebrian who nodded and breathed low "though I can see that it is not her fate".

Another knock on the door came, now followed by a puzzled Fea in her nightgown.

"Amme, you called for me?" she asked as she looked, mystified, at the Lady of Imladris lying on the bed, with only the thin sheets to cover her.

"Yes child" said Yare, not turning to her "sit by the Lady Celebrian and tell her a nice tale that you know so that she will be at ease for a while".

Fea approached the bed warily and sat at the edge. The Lady was already spent, she could tell, and now she turned her head to Fea and tried to smile again.

"Of what…will you tell…me, dear…Kurwen?" she asked.

Fea, who tried to think really hard and extract a nice and cheerful tale out of her mind, somehow could only remember tales that involved bloody wars from the First Age.

"I will tell you of the fall of Gondolin"

"Kurwen" her Amme said sharply "Have you got no other tales in that busy head of yours?"

Celebrian laughed a bit, as the child lifted her spirit and said "Nay, dear Yare, let her tell me what ever she wishes to tell".

And so, with tales of Gondolin and stout-hearted heroes, the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, were born into the world. Later on, when Fea got a chance to look at them properly, she somehow knew that a friendship would grow between them and great love that no foe could ever break.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you know the deal…I own only the Lindon family.

A/N: First of all allow me to apologize for the centuries it took me to write the forth chapter! I do have some good excuses, though:

I got married.

I had a lot of exams! I could hardly remember my name after some of them…

If it interests anyone, I study Archeology (we've got a lot of things to dig up from where I come from:)) and English Literature, which brings me to the next thing:

Can you guess where I'm from?

The winner gets a prize! A one-shot with his favorite LOTR characters!

Now let me thank you for the lovely reviews I got on the first three chapters. THANKS A BUNCH!

You people are great!!!

And now, for the story:

**Chapter four**

**Year 165 of the Third Age, Imladris.**

Thirty five years by the count of Men passed until Fea set foot in Rivendell again.

Soft rain fell on her cloak and hood as she made her way to the Ford. Fea was now alone but for her two companions that were protectively riding by her side, as her Atar ordered. They were to depart as soon as they saw that the young lady was safe in Imladris. She turned to her left and right, smiling at each guard widely.

"Soon" she said softly "soon we shall arrive"

It was her greatest wish to return to the place where her memory still dwelt and rejoiced. She ever dreamt of the renewed meeting with all whom she came to love and respect. She thought of Lady Celebrian, of Lord Elrond, of Erestor and of…

Fea sighed and looked up to the skies. She smiled when she noticed that Anar was now chasing away the clouds and that the soft rain ceased to fall.

The young lady did not expect the sudden journey to Imladris and was highly surprised when her Atar, sitting by her side on a wooden bench in the fair gardens of her home, told her that she was to be educated in Rivendell.

"Educated?" she asked in a puzzled voice, once her Atar fell silent "educated in what?"

Arnatur sighed and measured her with his eyes, taking in the small, almost fragile form of his daughter, noting that she stayed as tiny as she was on the day she beheld Imladris for the first time.

"You are…you are to become a blacksmith and a craftswoman, my love" he said quietly, noticing not the widening of her eyes.

"But" she stammered, looking around herself as if something was lost "but, I am. I am so…small" she finished weakly.

Arnatur looked at her with love and compassion.

"I know, my treasure, but such is your fate. Such is the will of the Valar".

Fea remembered that conversation very well. She engraved every detail of it in her mind. Imladris was to be her home for the next two or three decades. There dwelt the lore masters that were to educate her so that she herself will become lore master one day. When she asked her Atar where not the lore masters of Lindon sufficient enough for her training, he sighed but did not answer. Mystery was ever present in the halls of her Atar at that time.

And so she at last arrived to Imladris, happy and blissfully content, and left the pain of the parting from her parents before the lovely gates.

It was impossible to describe what Fea felt at the time when she mounted the steps of the Last Homely House and bowed low to greet the Lord of Imladris. It was impossible to describe what she felt when she saw that beautiful place again, this time in summer, when all the trees were in bloom and the waters of the streams were of crystal blue. It was impossible to describe what she felt when all of a sudden Glorfindel, of whom she thought every day for the past thirty five years by the count of Men, emerged from the House to greet her heartily.

She was there at last, and it was impossible to describe how glad she was.

Fea dedicated every morning to practice and study. At the evenings she played with Elrond's sons and talked with Celebrian, whom she dearly loved. At nights she sat at the Hall of Fire, or in the gardens, among the merry folk of the lovely valley, singing songs and harkening to mesmerizing tales.

Nearly all were amazed at the preposterous idea that Fea was to become a blacksmith. To them it seemed that such a little child, judging by her size, was only suitable for a scribe, and even so, only barely.

"How can she forge swords" they exclaimed "when she cannot even lift one"?

"Nonsense" Glorfindel would say to that "If she can master the craft with her tiny hands, think on the marvelous things she will make when her hands will grow!"

Only most believed that Fea's hands would never grow but stay as small and delicate as they were then. Some even whispered that it was a punishment upon Feanor's kin, sent to them by the Valar.

Whispers were heard as she passed the halls, both in Imladris and Lindon. The whispers spoke of horrid things, that Fea was different, that she was not as an Elf should be. Once, back in her home, when even Fea despaired and began to believe the foolish words her Amme, which paid little attention to the useless chatter, caressed her daughter's hair softly and said:

"Hearken not to foolish words, my love. You will grow fair and tall and all shall respect you and seek your counsel" and that seemed to quiet Fea's spirit for a while.

When time passed she learned how to not pay any attention to the 'evil talk of Mordor', as Elladan named the cruel words, and concentrate only on her studies. A strange fire burned in her. It was the fire of the desire to prove that all were wrong. Those that watched her practice and learn marveled at her skill and patience. Fea had become a mystery to all in Imladris, even to the Lords and Lady.

One day, when she was on her way to the smithy, Fea met Erestor who was on his way to the very same place. He was not dressed in his usual robes but was clad in light breeches and boots. Across his tunic clad chest hung a quiver and he held a bow in his left hand.

"Good Morning, Lady" he said and smiled "I was looking for you"

Fea smiled back and bowed.

"Good morning, Master Erestor. How may I aid you?"

Erestor looked beyond her to the Last Homely House as if lost in thought.

"Lord Glorfindel and I are ridding out" he said and returned his smiling gaze to her "will you join us?"

Fea searched his eyes as if to confirm that he spoke the truth.

"Do you mean it, Master Erestor? Can I come?" she was so excited that she could hardly breathe. After a moment of thought, though, she frowned "Am I allowed to?"

Erestor laughed kindly, shrugging his shoulders a little as he did.

"Yes, of course you are! I would not have offered you a false training adventure"

Fea's heart tightened in her tiny chest. An adventure! A real adventure! And…and…him.

Without a moment of thought she tore off her pinafore, staying only in a blouse and breeches.

"I shall return in a minute!" she cried and ran towards the smithy.

* * *

She was sitting under a tree and watching the two elven lords train. A book that bore the title: "The Tale of the First Age" lay open in her lap. She was in the middle of the chapter that unfolded the misfortunes of Turin Turambar when a certain thought came into her mind. 

"Lord Glorfindel" she called out "May I ask you a question?"

Glorfindel gave Erestor his sword and went to sit by Fea.

"Of course, young one" he said as he crouched beside her "What did you wish to ask?"

"May I draw your picture when we are back at Imladris?"

Glorfindel smiled kindly at her. This unusual request touched his soul gently and made his heart flutter.

"Pray, fair Lady" he said softly "why do you wish to draw such an old man like myself? You should rather pick Elladan or Elrohir for they are young and fair. Their eyes are clear and not clouded by memories of many years".

Though he spoke with a smile upon his lips and meant to talk with a little humor, the things he said made Fea sad and the urge to comfort him engulfed her.

"Nay, My lord!" she breathed and placed a shaking hand upon his left shoulder "Nay. For I think that you are as fair as summer and as young as spring! Your eyes are not clouded, but clear and many years have made you wise and not bent with old age!"

Glorfindel was watching her with wide eyes. He shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, my lady, but I do not deserve such praise. I will accept you offer, but only if you let me pay for my portrait!"

Fea blushed and looked away.

"Nay, I cannot, lord. Nor will you get the drawing once I am done" she turned to look into his bright eyes "For I wish to remember the people that are dear to me when I head back to my Atar's halls"

"All right, lady "he sighed "as you wish. But when you are with us again, you are to expect a gift for your labors!" and standing up he cried "And now, for training!"

**Year 190 of the Third Age, Imladris**.

Years go by swiftly for the Elves, especially when they are young.

The blissful period Fea spent in Imladris seemed to last no longer than a day to her. The Hidden Valley was by that time engraved so deeply in her spirit that, though she missed her parents greatly, the thought of leaving made her heart ache.

Her body was no longer that of a small child, but of a young maiden. She was already nearly as tall as Lady Celebrian and has become so fair that half of Imladris whispered her name in sweet agony when at night they were unable to find solace, including the sons of Elrond.

Lady Celebrian was teasing Fea with the names of her admirers while she secretly wished that when the young lady did acknowledge one of them, it would be one of her sons. But Fea cared for none of them. Her heart belonged only to one man, and he never paid too much attention to what gown she wore, or how it clung to her lovely curves.

It was the night before she left Imladris when Fea decided that she could not leave without letting him know of her feelings.

She had prepared a gift for him. It was a small silver dagger that she made a week before the day of her departure. His name was engraved on the blade with much skill and a bloody ruby was set in the middle of the dagger's hilt. Fea had placed the precious gift in her girdle before she went out to meet him, as it was a surprise.

Fea was clad in a plain silver gown, almost sleeveless, for it was summer and the weather was quite warm. Her hair was braided with little golden ribbons that caught the light of Anar with every turn of her head. With the wish to look more appealing to him and more fair, she asked of the maid that helped her dress to tie the laces of the gown a little bit tighter. She could hardly breathe when she reached the place of their meeting and the end of the blade was bruising her skin.

He was already there, sitting on a large stone, when she arrived. Smiling at Fea, he placed his right hand on his heart and bowed. The young lady returned the courtesy but did not sit beside him.

"You wished to see me, fair maiden?"

Fidget about was not something that respectable elven ladies did so Fea remained rooted to her place. She cleared her throat and focused on her sandals.

"Indeed, My Lord. I felt that I cannot leave without confessing how ardently I admire you".

He was silent and Fea dared not lift her gaze and meet his eyes, so she turned her head to her left to inspect the lovely flowers on the ground. Such embarrassment was rare and unknown to her. She always knew what to say and chose her words with great wit but then, in front of him, she found that she could hardly form two words together.

"I love you, Captain, always have. I loved you long before I can remember and I shall love you long after I perish with grief if you shall mock me now".

"I shall not mock thee, lady" his voice sounded so grave and official that she was forced to look into his face. His eyes were clouded as if a shadow passed before them.

"Nay, such bravery does not deserve this. I must confess, little one, that I have suspected for some time that you harbor strong affection in everything concerning me. However, I am confident that these feelings are nothing more than respect and love between a father and his child. For that is what you are to me, a dear daughter."

Fea felt bitterness creep up her throat, threatening to burst out as a battle cry. She tried to check her anger before she could reply.

"A daughter to you, lord?" she said "An eternal child, never a woman…"

"But you are a child still!" he cried "You did not come of age yet"

Fea raised her chin proudly. Her eyes seemed to be flooded with tears but she blinked them away. She was taught to never show her weakness to her enemy.

"And this is coming from the man that used to say that my sharp wit came to compensate for my height. Did you forget the times you said I must have been born with the experience of a thousand years engraved in my mind? Or is it that you have said these things without meaning them?"

Glorfindel looked at her with horror and realization in his fair eyes. He suddenly understood that he hurt her deeply and ashamed her to no end.

"Fea…" he whispered gently, but it was too late. The pride of the Noldor is a very vulnerable thing and Fea's was no exception.

"Nay, lord, you have said quite enough. You shall soon regret your words" she said with a cold voice" but we will not meet for a long time, even by the count of the Elves. Farwell"

And with these words she ran away, his frantic cries following her, and the dagger lay forgotten in her girdle.

Before you hit the lovely button with the word "review" on it (:)), I added a link of a sketch of Fea at the age of 65. It's on my deviant art page. for some reason I cannot post the link. just write arlome. then deviantart. then com and search for the sketch. It s called Fea sketch.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
